Chikage X Kagome One-shot!
by Lilith Strome
Summary: I think I got his first and last name mixed up...Sorry guys XD


So I saw there weren't many Chikage and kagome pairings and those that are, are still unfinished. That's what makes me most upset like those stories are REALLY good and there still unfinished :(

Warning Kagome will not be kagome. I have molded her into my own kagome mwahahaha!

The stench was overwhelming to her acute smell and she recoiled from it, The musk was so great that she was about to lift her to cover her poor nose, only to find she couldn't, in fact she couldn't move a single limb due to the heavy enchanted chains attached to the wall.

She wriggled around and regretted it immediately, the chain around her neck was impossibly tight choking her for every movement 'To stop me biting them no doubt...' her bitter thoughts brought a dark shadow over her Blind looking eyes 'They must think me Weak!' the mere thought sent he blood boiling and youki rising, the chains however tightened constricting around her and sent their own power effectively quelling her own.

'Son of a...' before she could finish her train of thought her eyes looked downward at her state of dress '...' anger...Absolute loathing filled her when she realized they had changed her clothing 'I'll fucking kill them!' she snarled which in turned awakened her beast 'Mistress what's wro...' 'Indeed my reaction exactly be careful shi you are my youki and they are suppressing it, it is a wonder why I can even talk to you...' 'I am a part of your soul no amount of repression could do that' she silently agreed leaving her beast to lay sleeping in the back of her mind.

Hours had passed since she had woken and she contemplated her life 'This wouldn't have happened if He didn't abandon me for that whore he now calls a mate' she angrily thought back to her past lover, Inuyasha 'He gives half-bloods a bad name' she felt a chill down her spine and immediately looked up her glaring eyes meeting pale blue ones.

"I see you're awake young Oni" she spat on the floor "Oni? Please don't compare me with you low levels I am a Youkai not an oni, Who are you" The demand was plain and simple, his eyes widened before softening into a smile "Forgive Youkai-sama I am Kyuujyu Amagiri" "Hn" "Could I know your name Youkai-sama?" "Why so you can go tell your boss? Nah I'll pass" his eyes narrowed "Please do not make me hurt you Youkai-sama" "Do what you like it's not like I have anything to live for anyways"

Amagiri looked on in pity her sight was lost and it seemed she had lost a mate, Her hair had outgrown her body from the time she has been in captivity It's thick dark waved hung in a bloody clump but still reached well past her thighs. A maroon crescent was on her forehead signifying exactly what house she resided in, a pink jewel lay between the points. A jagged blue stripe stood out against her porcelain cheek. Her body was thin though he could see she had been trained.

He looked at the outfit and his eyes narrowed in shame "are you aware of who changed you youkai-sama?" "No I'm not it was a male though I'd recognize this musk anywhere..." "I will have a female promptly sent down to change you into something more suitable as well as food brought down...Do you have a preference?" "Hm...I like my meat brown on the outside but still bleeding on the inside if it isn't too much trouble...If not...Just raw" "So be it" he left promptly but not before warning her "Youkai-sama...?" she grunted "Please be aware that I must inform my master of your awakening he will be seeing you before the food and maid does" he heard her grind her teeth in anger "I...Understand no use taking my anger out on you...You haven't done anything unworthy yet..." "Thank you youkai-sama" "Hmpf" he smiled before leaving her alone once again.

she must've dosed off because she was rudely woken up by a hand tugging her hair "If you tug my hair once more I'll bite your hand" "Forgive me milady" she opened her eyes a crack to see a small looking human standing in front of her "and you are...?" she jumped slightly "My name is yuki milady" "Hmm...The name suits you well Yuki" the woman seemed to be susceptible to her seduction as she shivered "Thank you Milady..." she smirked at her "I…Umm was told to change you but I've never seen you before so I brought several kimonos for your choice" "How considerate of you I appreciate the effort" "Thank you milady, Now I must un chain you please don't cause me any trouble" released from the chains she grabbed the servants chin before whispering seductively into her ear "I'd never cause trouble for such a delicate looking flower" she purred her tail swishing from side to side, she reluctantly moved away after hearing the door open.

"Ah...If it isn't my favorite Oni Amagiri how are you?" Kagome was stripped naked save for her chest and lower region she still wore her modern underwear, Embarrassed her looked away "Come now don't be shy I'm a kitsune sexual by nature Yuki here has been rejecting my offers and it makes me terribly lonely" "Milady!" she chuckled "I think I'll go for that moon one Yuki" "Of course milady it will suit you wonderfully!" "Thank you..." she stretched her tail so it made a point and as Yuki put on the tight cheongsam Her tail pierced it to make a nice tight hole so no one could see anything else.

The dress itself was a rich blue with a depiction of the moonlit sky a heart shaped hole revealed a good amount of cleaverage and every time she took a step the dress swished teasingly showing a pale leg through the slit.

"It looks wonderful milady no makeup required!" "You'll make me blush yuki..." she pulled her hair to one side borrowing a small clip to hold it in place "Well amagiri what do you think?" "I think it's wonderful Youkai-sama" "Aw thanks" "The master will see you now however I'm afraid I must put this on" he held out a delicate silver choker with a sapphire gem in the middle "For my youki right?" he nodded and stepped in putting it around her neck.

"I'm just glad it matches my dress" she sent a cheeky grin his way before following the maid to the room.

"Milord may I present Milady..." "It's okay Yuki" "Thank you milady" she bowed and left amagiri came in first followed by Kagome with her face blank and head held high she made eye contact with her captor and smirked as he stood up. "Well, well, well It's rare to find such a beautiful Oni..." he grabbed her chin and inspected her face before she slapped his hand away "Oni? Is that what you all are?" he nodded and she chuckled before full out laughing "And what...Is so funny?" "I can't believe I let my guard down enough that some mere Oni's caught me pfft ha ha ha!" "What do you mean?" "Haven't you guessed? I'm not some Oni" "Youkai are extinct!" "No, no we've just learnt to blend in better with humans...Especially my kind" He caught sight of a black tail swishing back and forth and smirked.

"A kitsune eh? Even better" her eyes narrowed suspiciously when he came close to invading her personally bubble, she hissed quite strongly at him as her tail puffed up in irritation, he once again attempted to grab her chin but she snapped her teeth...Very sharp teeth mind you, at him catching his finger slightly.

He too hissed though in pain "It shouldn't hurt this much..." "No it wouldn't however there a tiny bit of poison in there not enough to damage just enough to remind you whose stronger here" "Hmpf your only a female O...Youkai" "Which is precisely why you should cower before me. Have you learnt nothing over the years?" he tilted his head at her "I know female youkais are usually the more violent type depending on species..." His eyes widened before narrowing cautiously he looked around his only to find everyone else asleep.

"What did you do vixen?" "Ooh no one's called me vixen in a long time..." he tail lazily swished behind her, taunting him almost with how laid back she seemed to be, her ears had drooped a little bit further irritating him at her casual attitude "You may go...However I Will be watching you" "Of course you will Chikage" before he could question how she knew his name she was gone in a flurry of petals.

Red eyes narrowed in anger before a wide smirk spread across his face 'I hear Youkai females are insatiable in bed….' 'Watch your back master that woman is legendary' his beast then made himself scarce.

A whole week had passed since he'd seen the little spitfire of a kitsune, even though he had said he's watch her ever move it seemed she had eluded all his spies. He turned his attention to something else, a female Oni it seemed had appeared on his radar and this time they were certain of it.

Kagome walked happily with a spring in her step the charm shippo gave her works a treat! "I'll have to give him something back eventually…." Deciding to think about that later she happily walked down the street he pale blind looking blue eyes had been darkened to a sapphire blue, apart from the lack of ears and a tail as well as her pale skin she looked the same.

Several hours later kagome had just finished serving her customers at the red light district when she heard one of the new girls scream "Stop it!" eyes narrowing she put a deadly smile on her face and stepped into the room. Hey eyes widened at an all too familiar face holding her younger sister hostage pulling out her fan she gave herself a bit of her youki strength and sent a very deserving whack to his head.

Lifting his eyes he glared into equally furious sapphire blue ones "Come little one we shall see if you can't help onee-sama" she hurriedly nodded and escaped "I know you from somewhere woman" "Do you really Oni? I can't say I recognize a vile face like yours" with her youki hidden she let her mikoki spark up, sharply nipping him "A Miko!" she chuckled darkly "Ever ay a hand on her unwillingly again and you'll be nothing but ash on the wind" with that she left and met up with the strange younger one.

"You" "H…Hai onee-sama!" "Who are you? You're not any trainee I know? Are you a spy? Were you working for that man?" "N...No, No! I work for the shinsengumi!" "Hmmm…..You're quite a skittish little thing aren't you?" she backed her up into the wall "What're you doing?" removing her charm she let her youki flow relaxing the girl "Be calm little sister I will give the upmost pleasure….." her voice lowered until she was practically purring "Chizuru?! Where are you?" "A…Ah!" Kagome looked up from nibbling the innocent's neck to find a black haired man his hair parted to cover one eye "Hm? Another participant?" his eyes narrowed "Oni release her at once" "Oni? How rude of you I don't associate myself with such lowlifes" 'He is very handsome for a human' 'Shi! Please not now!' she grumbled before disappearing "Lowlifes?" "However I do indulge myself with such innocent souls such as Chi-zu-ru" she split her name oozing more hormones into her "O…Ohh….Onee-sama!" "Hmmm? What is I my delicate flower?" "Please I'm embarrassed…." She pouted before pressing her lips against the woman's forcefully effectively scent marking her with a small bit of her own youki.

When she parted their saliva was connected "Ho, Ho? Saito why do you always get to see the funs things!" Shinpachi, Sanosuke I assure what I saw was not…" "Oh there they go again" the two perverts of the group eyed the strange female's tail and ears oddly "Hey isn't that?" "Yeah it is…." Shinpachi came up and grabbed her tail making her hiss and turn her eyes to them "How Dare you grab my tail Human!" she hissed and snapped her jaws at him "Damn Shinpachi she almost had your throat out for a second!" "Saito grab Chizuru and go" he nodded and took off with her leaving the two men behind with a sexually frustrated and pained Kitsune "Hmm? One gone I get two for free? Must be my lucky day…." Sliding her tail out of their grasp she looped her arms around him licking his neck and going up to his jaw before finally reaching his mouth "You taste exquisite for a human warrior…Alas My time has run out I'm afraid" trailing a claw gently across their exposed chests she through a sultry look over her shoulder "I'll be seeing you around gentlemen" "Wow….So that's a kitsune" "Aye that's the one and only Kagome renowned everywhere for beauty and seduction skills she's also the mother to the world's best trickster kitsune" "Ha ha! Greatness runs in the family eh Shinpachi?" they both laughed before walking out.

'Ugh men always have to ruin my fun with little flowers…..Speaking of flowers I wonder how my pretty little yuki is doing' 'I'm more interested in that female oni…Chizuru was it?' 'Mhm she truly was the picture of innocence Oh the sounds and sexual energy she released was Divine!' 'If we can take her innocence before that Chikage imagine his face when we tell him!' 'Oh shi this is why we're the best!' they both chuckled as kagome ripped her kimono and caused herself wounds leaving the charm off, she stumbled to the gates of the Shinsengumi headquarters "He…Help me!" she drooped her kitsune ears and her tail flopped in between her legs "Somebody Help me Please!" the gates opened and a large man with brown spiked hair and worried brown eyes hurried towards her "Oh my what happened" "I was…Attacked….Family…Dead…." she passed out turning limp in the man's arms "Shinpachi help me with this one "Hm?" "Do you know her?" "Yeah I saw not two day ago what happened" "She said her family is dead and she was attacked! What do we do?" "For now let's take her in and heal her up Chizuru can redress her and bandage her wounds up" he nodded "Sanosuke Come help me carry her in!" his eyes widened at her state but grabbed her feet and took to a spare room the gates closing shut behind them.

A few hours later Kagome woke up feeling very smug 'I can't believe they believed that!' Hush act wounded remember you stopped your natural speedy healing so you must still act in pain' she mentally nodded before laying back down just as Chizuru came in "Miss? Miss are you okay?" she tapped her throat gently wincing at her self-inflicted wounds 'Damn I hurt myself good!' "I'll get some water right away!" with that she sped up only to trip, Kagome forgetting about her wounds got up and grabbed her breaking her fall, a loud hiss of pain came from her as well as the wonderful feeling of Chizuru's chest in her face turning her head she saw tabi covered feet looking up at the same time as Chizuru she put on an extremely pained face when meeting his eyes "Okita-san!" "Come now chizuru you're causing the…Female great pain" her eyes narrowed at the hesitation "Ah Hijikata just the person I want to see help this woman up and get her into bed… Also check her wounds while you're at it" she groaned in pain as she tried to roll over and shuffle up "Miss I'm soo sorry!" "It's fine…a few more bruises won't cause me any more harm than my current….." feeling something wet and slightly sticky she looked down to find her stomach wound (with the help from a blade she shoved and twisted around) had reopened "Oh my that looks nasty indeed…Oi you….Hijikata was it? Help me up and into the bed so you can dress my wounds again" he tched before dragging her up ignoring her hissing "Damn you don't have much experience with women do you?" Okita chuckled lightly before walking away with chizuru.

"Ugh this sucks ass" his eyes widened slightly at the crude language before narrowing "A Woman shouldn't speak such words" "Please after what I've been through I think I've earned the so called privilege of cussing" he tightened the bandages "Ow Shit! Fuck sorry aw shit fuck dammit Fuck!" her outburst caused cause her two favorite members to burst in "ah…Captain if you were busy ya coulda just said so" "Fools I'm trying to bandage her wounds but she won't keep still!" "I would keep still if you didn't wound them so tight dickhead!" "Now, now no need to be so vulgar hime" "I am no princess, Fuck Ow!" Sanosuke sat on her legs while Shinpachi restrained the hand that Had been pulling painfully on Hijikata's hair "Come now if you want to pull anyone's hair pull mine" a dangerous glint entered her eyes "Alright" and boy she did she grabbed a nice fistful of it pulling him roughly to her before slamming her lips on his She heard Sanosuke whoop and Hijikata sigh but she didn't care she viciously bit his lips making them bleed as she lapped up the blood before sliding her tongue against his winning the dominance battle of this French kiss.

"I'm done" she pulled away he tongue hanging out a little as she panted "Feels like I'm wearing a fucking corset" "Ah the western thing" "Yes The western thing it fucking hurts" Sanosuke laughed heartily as Hijikata left red cheeked.

Sanosuke crawled up her lap before situating himself on her thighs, they were chest to chest and nose to nose, she looked up at him from her dark sooty lashes "And what exactly can I do for you?" "Hmm…I'm a little jealous that Shinpachi got a kiss….." "Really now?" she giggled before leaning in and rubbing her nose against his giving him a kiss just not the one he wanted, with that she promptly passed out "The little vixen!" Shinpachi laughed quietly "What makes you so special?" "Maybe it's my Alpha aura that attracts her to me" he grinned cheekily before taking off.

Kagome giggled as she came across chizuru "Chizuru-chan?" "Ah Onee-sama!" shocking kagome chizuru jumped into her arms snuggling up to the female "I'm sorry for Hijikata and myself" "ah no worries I put the grumpy old fool into his place, they both giggled until kagome felt a presence behind them.

She slowly turned around her blind blue eyes meeting crimson ones "So it was you vixen…." His purr made her stiffen in anger Chizuru turning at him gasped "Who are you?! Onee-sama who is he? How do you know him?" "This…This…Oni" she spat "managed to catch me unaware and imprison me for some time…Of course I seduced my way out and have been avoiding him since" chizuru relaxed at that "But chizuru-chan…You must know, you also are an oni a very cute one at that" she winked at her playfully "I'm an Oni?" "Indeed…." Chikage's deep tenors interrupted them, the smell of blood made him narrow his eyes as he jumped down in front of kagome, Of course with her still healing she was a little slow "Chizuru…Run and get help Now!" she bolted as kagome tried to move back but tripped.

An arm of steel wrapped around her waist and hauled her up however it also caused her stomach wound to reopen and thus blood come gushing out and staining both their kimono's wet "Ugh…." She went limp in his arms just as the shinsengumi cam running to the spot "Kagome-nee!" chizuru came running up to them and gasped at all the blood on their clothes "Oh no! Hijikata-san her wound it's torn open!" "Hmpf I shall take the vixen to my own home and treat her. There is appropriate youkai medicine there after all" without another word he jumped up and over the wall disappearing.

'I feel like I got rammed into by a train at full speed" using her nose first she detected no recent or present scents, then scanning her ears and aura confirmed there was no one around.

Kagome slowly sat up giving a glance to her surrounding she deduced she had, Yet again, been kidnapped by the Oni 'Stupid fucking Oni and their Stupid obsession over me' she sighed as Yuki came in "Milady? Is that you?" kagome's eyes softened "I'm here Yuki" the servant girl rushed over "Thank goodness you're alright I was worried sick!" getting a good look at her Yuki had short brown her with large green eyes making look innocent.

"Forgive me Yuki I did not mean to cause such alarm on your beautiful face…." She giggled "You're still the same flirty kitsune as always" she smiled through her tears making kagomes heart wrench at how familiar she looked.

Drawing her into a hug she purred soothing her fears and calming her to sleep, "You have a way with young ones lady kagome" "Amagiri what a pleasant surprise!" laying Yuki down she drew the big man into a hug "Keh you truly are soft amagiri letting that bitch hug you" her eyes sharply narrowed sending a small shot of fox fire to his clothes.

"Why you piece of…." "Shiranui, Enough!" she peeked over amagiri's shoulder to see Chikage standing there proud as ever "You know Vixen I don't appreciate you making me servants fall asleep" "The poor girl was distressed so I did what any normal being with compassion would do and soothe her" the tone of her voice made his eyes narrow as he watched her swivel around his two comrades and walk to him "Just like you saved me…..Chikage" she ran her hand down his chest suggestively "Take the servant and leave us" they obeyed immediately and as soon as the door closed she backed away slowly "I am grateful to you for healing my wounds" he made a grunt before sitting on the futon leg cocked up while the other stretched out, she giggled "You look so much like my onii-sama…He always used to sit like that….." he turned to her noticing the faraway look in her eyes "Is he dead?" "No he's in Makai….I was told to come here and locate a mate however I have had no such luck" he stood and wrapped his arms around her "Perhaps I could be of some assistance then?" she turned in his arms her eyes so full of emotions it almost made him stumble "I have no query with taking an Oni as a mate after all you would become a kitsune youkai when I mated you…." "My real question is…Can you keep up?" he saw her smirk and he leaned down until they were a breath away "Well then…Vixen….Let's find out"

 **LEMON WARNING! Please skip on to where it ends if you are not interested….**

He smashed his lips to hers making her gasp in surprise, of which he took full advantage of. Slipping his tongue into her hot cavern he almost moaned at her taste and vigor as she rubbed her soft supple body against his own hard hot body.

Pinning her roughly to the wall he laid wet kissed all down her neck making her breathless with pent up desire "Please Chikage!" "Say my given name Woman!" "Ka…Kazama! Ah! Please more!" he dropped her on the bed and tore off her sleeping yukata as she ripped his kimono open dragging her claws down his chest as he centered himself "Are you ready Ka-Go-Me?" the thrust of her hips gave him his answer as he shoved his full length in, her back arched and her mouth opened to let out a loud moan to the moon. A pheromone released itself from her body driving insane with lust as he brutally slammed into her repeatedly.

While kagome loved being dominated she wanted to dominate him too so after the pheromone did its job she flipped them over and slammed her hips down onto his pelvis.

He grasped her hips as his real form came out "Mmm you're quite sexy looking for an oni….." her ears getting slightly larger as all nine tails released from their concealment "Mmhmm You're quite powerful for an injured kitsune…." She rolled her eyes and jumped up and down on his surprisingly large length "I'm so close!" he shocked her into an orgasm when he flipped her onto her back and thrusted quite hard into her almost hitting her cervix "A…Ah!" orgasm rippled through him making her release his seed and bite into her neck greedily drinking her blood, she repeated the action latching onto his claws digging into his shoulder. Pulling away she pulled him down so she could rest her head into the crook of his neck "Oni" he looked down surprised to see rick sapphires looking at him "I am Shi milady's Beast" he nodded "Remember this Kazama….You. Are. Mine Now do not forget that or you Will fell our wrath, your new beast will have been created by tomorrow evening" with that she passed out.

The next morning kagome awake with a long stretch unconsciously pressing her body against Kazama's "Well good morning mate…." She purred out her own greeting looking up at him "…" "What's wrong?" he smelt her arousal immediately "I must say now that you're a kitsune you're even sexier…." She pounced on him and ravished his body until late afternoon" "We must go to the red light district" "Why?" "You must quit your job vixen are we not going to makai?" her eyes widened "Of course" she giggled and dress herself in a simply blue kimono he put on his usual clothing before they jumped out the window.

"I see so you wish to quit?" "Yes Senhime-sama" "Why?" "I have a mate Senhime-sama it would be disgraceful for me to continue" "That's alight you have my permission to leave" she bowed at the waist "May I request one favor Senhime-sama?" "What is it?" "Do you know the nearest portal to Makai?" "There is one right here actually through these doors you and your mate may use this one free of charge for your wonderful service here" Kagome smiled and bowed "Thank you Senhime-sama" "No problem" Grabbing Kazama they walked through the door and into Makai, towards their new life in the western lands.

End.

I will not be continuing this. If you wish to make a story from it please ask before using my plot.


End file.
